


Майстрад установлен

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: Лестрейд пришел на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы сообщить важную новость, но Шерлок предпочитает выяснить ее самостоятельно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mystrade deduced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941171) by [bakerstreetdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetdoctor/pseuds/bakerstreetdoctor). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Mystrade 2017

Миссис Хадсон как раз принесла Джону и Шерлоку чай, когда, взбежав вверх по лестнице, в комнате появился Лестрейд.

— Шерлок, брат уже обо всем рассказал тебе лично или сообщил через Джона? — спросил детектив-инспектор. 

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него. Было похоже, что ему действительно пришлось обдумать слова Лестрейда — очень редкое явление. 

— О чем? — уточнил он. 

Только Лестрейд открыл рот, как Шерлок тут же прервал его. 

— Нет, ничего не говори! Я сам хочу понять.

Холмс встал на колени, осмотрел брюки Лестрейда, его ботинки и руки. Затем поднялся на ноги и провел пальцем по шее инспектора, которая из-за жары на улице была слегка потной, после чего лизнул палец. После этого он заставил Грега наклониться и тщательно ощупал его спину.

Джон с интересом наблюдал за действиями Шерлока. 

— Что ты выяснил? 

С улыбкой победителя на губах Шерлок выпрямился. 

— Я не знаю, что из этого получится, но со стопроцентной уверенностью могу заявить: наш дорогой детектив-инспектор помолвлен. С моим братом. 

Лестрейд уставился на него с открытым от удивления ртом. 

— Мы приложили все возможные усилия, чтобы это оставалось тайной! Как ты узнал? 

— Ну, это было элементарно! Но, если ты действительно хочешь знать, я начал с предположения, что дело должно касаться не только моего брата, но и самого Лестрейда. Я установил это исходя из следующего факта: именно инспектор, а не Майкрофт пришел ко мне, а ведь чтобы не пришлось приезжать самому, он должен был прислать кого-то, кто так же вовлечен в проблему. Ботинки указывают на то, что Лестрейд и Майкрофт состоят как минимум в деловых отношениях. Я вычислил их стоимость — две тысячи пятьсот фунтов; они сделаны на заказ у обувщика брата. Они могли оказаться простой наградой за то, что я не притрагиваюсь к сигаретам в последние четыре месяца, поэтому мне пришлось копнуть глубже. 

Брюки. Обычно их гладит Лестрейд — с отвратительным результатом, особенно теперь, когда этого не делает его жена, занимавшаяся раньше домашними делами. Но эти штаны были в химчистке, порекомендованной опять же Майкрофтом, у которого инспектор мог по какой-то причине переночевать и оставить брюки. В конце концов, это все еще не доказывает наличие романтических отношений, но давайте обратим внимание на запах одеколона инспектора, а также на улучшившееся состояние его спины. 

Сам Лестрейд пользуется другой маркой, но сейчас надушен тем же брендом, что и мой брат — очень дорогим, кстати, — и если бы он просто так остался у Майкрофта дома, то не стал бы пользоваться чужой туалетной водой, помня о правилах приличия, тогда как в отношениях это обычное дело, я думаю, — заимствовать что-то у своего партнера. Этот вывод можно опровергнуть, если Лестрейд просто самоуверен или Майкрофт сам предложил ему свой парфюм. 

Но его спина рассказывает нам другую историю. Историю, которая ясно указывает, что он спал в постели Майкрофта. Брат никогда не позволит хоть кому-то из чужих людей ночевать в своей спальне, потому что там, вполне возможно, спрятаны какие-то совершенно секретные документы. Лестрейда часто мучают боли в спине, потому что он спит либо за столом в своем кабинете, либо на диване перед телевизором, либо на лежащем на полу матрасе — которому, по моему мнению, не менее дюжины лет — из-за того, что жена ушла от него и прихватила кровать с собой. Сегодня же спина Лестрейда полностью расслаблена, как будто он спал на ортопедическом матрасе. Мы уже выяснили, что ночевал он в доме Майкрофта, и, насколько я знаю, ни одна из тамошних гостевых спален таким не оборудована, только его собственная, и Майкрофт пустит туда другого человека только в том случае, если они спят вместе в одной постели. По имеющейся у меня информации, люди делают так, только если они находятся в отношениях. 

Как же я узнал о помолвке? По словам Лестрейда, он хотел сообщить нам что-то важное, скорее всего касающееся чего-то личного, потому что на его лице нет выражения «мне-предстоит-бессонная-ночь-из-за-Шерлока», но, наоборот, он выглядит счастливым, даже возбужденным и желающим скорее объявить о чем-то. Как ученый, я знаю, что в мозгу активируются одни и те же области, когда вы занимаетесь сексом, едите хорошую еду или если вы собираетесь сказать друзьям или знакомым нечто личное, желательно что-то, что делает вас лучше, чем они. 

По следу на его левом безымянном пальце можно заключить, что он носил кольцо в течение нескольких дней, судя по степени загара кожи. В этом году только последние пять дней были достаточно солнечными, чтобы так сильно загореть.

Пять дней назад Лестрейд взял небольшой отпуск. Его ботинкам не больше недели. Пять дней назад состоялось специальное представление «Гамлета» с Дэвидом Теннантом для членов правительства и их благоверных. Из этого факта я могу заключить, что Майкрофт ходил на спектакль с инспектором, ради такого случая подарил ему новые ботинки и использовал свой шанс сделать предложение. Лестрейд просто снял кольцо, чтобы испытать меня или чтобы избежать комментариев от Донован и Андерсона. Я все правильно понял? 

Лестрейд и Джон пораженно смотрели на него. Миссис Хадсон воспользовалась этим моментом, чтобы сообщить: 

— Да, мой дорогой, ты все сказал верно. Вчера Майкрофт звонил мне и рассказал о помолвке. 

Шерлок в шоке уставился на нее. 

— Вы созваниваетесь с Майкрофтом?!


End file.
